Just a Hostage
by Fox159
Summary: After escaping jail with his comrades, Marco and Juan, and capturing someone else on the way, Eduardo finds that his awfully persistent hostage won't leave him alone with his constant cheery and friendly attitude. While running from the Sheriff, he deals with and falls in love with his little hostage, whether he wants to or not. Saloonatics AU - Cola Losers - Slight Goldson


_**Hello! So I just wanna say that this is going to be a fanfic about the rarest Eddsworld ship ever; Saloonatics Cola Losers.**_

 _ **I know, completely random and unexpected but I can't help but to love it. And I hope you love it to!~**_

 _ **This is based off an idea I had posted on Quotev**_ _**and lots of people were on board with it and even drew**_ ** _fan art of it! One of them is the cover actually! ^^_**

 ** _So, yes, this does contain Cola Losers and maybe a bit of Goldson (Thompson x Edward), I'm not sure yet. There will also be cursing and a bit of violence but there won't be any smut, sorry about that! I don't know if I would even be able to!_**

 ** _There are also some Spanish here that may be inaccurate (I'm still learning Spanish and it's really bad ^^') so if my translations are off, please let me know!_**

 ** _Anyways, I think that's it, enjoy!~_**

The jail cell, Juan realizes, was much hotter than he thought it was going to be. Considering the fact that they were inside in a decently shaded area in the town, the temperature in the room still made the young boy sweat. Even the bars that held him were hot to the touch. He could practically feel the scorching heat waves crashing into him as he wiped his forehead. He looked over to his cellmates and fellow bandits to find they were sweating too, but seemed too occupied to care.

Eduardo had been pacing back and forth for the past two hours, mumbling slandering words under his breath. Who he was referring to, Juan didn't know. It could be the sheriff or that boy who shot him in the knee and got him into this jail cell in the first place, but he also couldn't help but to catch his and Marco's name under all the mumbling. Speaking of which, Juan took noticed of the limp the other bandit had, cutting the pacing speed a good amount. Luckily, they allowed the damaged joint to be wrapped up before it could get infected. The limping won't last for long, but it was still amusing to see the bandit hobble around the room angrily.

Marco, on the other hand, seemed too busy to care what his leader was doing. Instead, he picked at a small plank of wood, peeling off what he can so that the wood came off to a single point on one end. He's been working on that ever since the trio got locked up, and both Juan and Eduardo have no idea what he's doing and why he's doing it. But Marco was the type no one understood, not only because the man only spoke in Spanish and occasionally broken English, but Juan understood that Marco knew what he was doing so he never questioned the Spanish speaking man's motives.

The boy once again wiped the sweat of him and whined quietly. Though he was just following his leader's commands, he doesn't deserve to locked up like this. He was a prince, after all. In fact, he should be surrounded by women by now, but instead he's stuck in a sweat, blistering cell room with the angriest man in the world and the weirdest man in the world.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Eduardo yell out, "Will you STOP with that stupid wood thing already!? It's ruining my concentration!"

The other responded with a frown, "¿Qué concentración? Eres acabo de mascullas."

"English, dude! I can't understand you!"

"¿Cómo? Usted es Español usted mismo."

"SPEAK! ENGLISH!"

"Okay, okay." Marco eventually gave in, catching Juan a bit off guard. He held the piece of wood up, "I am work on key for jail cell. For we can leave."

Juan slightly cringed at the broken English, but not fully blaming him for it. Spanish was his native tongue after all, and he was still learning.

"Out of wood!?" The leader bandit frowned even more, "Ain't no way you can make a key out of wood!"

Marco then got up, walked up to the other, before shoving the wood piece in his direction, "Try then."

"Fine, but it ain't gon' work!"

"Mhmm…" Marco sat beside Juan as Eduardo mumbled Marco's words under his breath in a mocking sort of way. Marco, however, either didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care. Eduardo then shoved the wood piece into the keyhole of the jail cell and went to the work, still constantly mumbling that it wasn't going to work.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Juan looked up at the Mexican, before Marco responded with a shrug, "No, pero es divertido verlo enfadarse."

Juan didn't understand what he said, but he did hear the 'no'. So he frowned and responded with a simple "Oh."

"I'm tellin' ya, Marco, it's not go' to work!" He fiddled with the lock more, "I've been working on this forever! There's no wa-"

 _Click!_

The bandit blinked in confusion before he looked at a smug Marco and recovered from the shock, "That don't mean nothin'! It probably just broke or somethin'!" He attempted to push the cell door open, the door swinging open with ease. Proven wrong, Eduardo shot a sharp glare at the Mexican, who had opened his mouth to say something.

"SHUT IT."

Marco did, enjoying his victory in silence as he stood up. He helped Juan up as well, the boy rubbing the back of his head, "So… We're free..?"

"Damn right we are!" The leader responded with abundant energy, "Let's get the Hell outta here 'fore the sheriff comes back!" And with that, he bolted out the cell, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Puta, you can't walk at public! You are a criminal!"

"He's got a point." Juan stood behind the Mexican, "We could end up back in jai-"

"Shut up, Juan!"

"Sorry, Eddie!"

"I mean, OF COURSE I knew that!" Eduardo snapped back at the other bandit, "I think of everythin' after all, I am the leader! We sneak around town, get our horse, and get the Hell outta this place 'fore they find us!"

"What if the sheriff founds us?" Marco raised a brow unamusingly, "He is guarding outskirts of the town."

"We'll sneak out through the mines then! I know there is a gold mine nearby. I'm sure there's a way out!" Eduardo snarked back almost confidently, like he just had the best idea yet.

"And your disability?" He pointed to Eduardo's injured knee, "We could get slow down."

"I ain't gon' slow ya down, idiot! I'm fine!"

Marco gave in and rolled his good eye, "Fine. Let's go then." And with that, they left the prison cell and then the building. Luckily, no one was around that part of town at the moment so it gave the trio time to hide and think of something. The three moved behind a motel that looked worn down and abandoned. Good thing the town didn't have a budget to repair old buildings.

"Alright, so here's the plan." Eduardo looked to his partners, "Pretty sure the stupid sheriff stuffed our horse in the stables. You two run and get him and I'll meet you at the mines."

"Why do WE have to do it?" Juan responded back, his voice cracking up just slightly.

"Because I'm the leader and I said so!" Eduardo snapped back almost immediately, Marco rolling his eyes at his leader's absolute immaturity before he grabbed Juan's shoulder, "Meet you at the mines." The duo then went off in another direction, leaving the bandit leader to himself.


End file.
